Overdose
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Gaara estava cansado de ser somente o "ursinho de pelúcia" favorito.Ino desejava ser muito mais do que a vadia exclusiva.Porém a ostentação era maior!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. (Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco)

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

Esse fic foi escrito para o _**Torneio de fanfics**_**, **sugerido por _**A Magica e a Assassin**_

* * *

_**You sit and you stare and you wait and you wonder**_

_(Você senta, olha, espera e imagina)_

_**You think "Maybe it's me and I'm being a fool."**_

_(Você pensa "Talvez seja eu e estou sendo um tolo")_

_**You start to believe it's a curse that you're under**_

_(Você começa acreditar que está amaldiçoado)_

_**And you're just a doll for a girl who is cruel**_

_(E você é apenas um boneco para uma garota que é cruel)_

_**(Música: Ben's Brother – Let me out)**_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Overdose**

Por Pink Ringo/Betado por Peeh

Ele ignorou o barulho da porta se abrindo, assim como a felina figura de madeixas loiras com um rebolado sensual e um sorriso maroto nos lábios rosados. Não demorou para a voz provocante, em busca de atenção, ecoar no recinto. A loira não sossegaria enquanto não conseguisse o que queria,Yamanaka Ino só procurava por uma única coisa:Diversão.

Ele era o seu brinquedo favorito!

**-Gaara!-** aproximou-se a bonita jovem debruçando-se sobre a mesa em que o ruivo antes examinava alguns papéis. A roupa da jovem kunoichi não era discreta, o decote revelava a curva alva dos seios propositalmente e a saia suas pernas longas e torneadas.

Tentou se manter imune ao hálito quente em seu ouvido, mas era impossível se fazer de impassível diante dela. Ino o fazia sentir!Arrepiava-se ao experimentar os toques da loira, assim como suspirava mesmo que involuntariamente ao ouvir a voz feminina tão próxima do lóbulo da sua orelha. Tremia ao sentir o calor da pele macia. Excitava-se ao olhar a imagem sedutora de curvas esbeltas se insinuando diante dele. Embevecido tornava-se ao inalar o forte perfume adocicado.

Ino podia ser resumida em pura sedução e Gaara não passava do aliciado, pronto para mais uma vez ser a passa-tempo dos momentos de tédio da fogosa loira.

**-Vamos brincar?-** perguntou, enquanto uma das unhas contornava os lábios do homem a sua frente em uma carícia maliciosa.

Por mais que Gaara quisesse colocar um ponto final naqueles joguetes profanos, e por que não dizer buliçosos, da Kunoichi, isso simplesmente se tornara um feito impossível para o ruivo. Pois Ino invadira a sua essência!Ela se encontrava impregnada em cada pedaço dele.O havia viciado como uma droga e a falta de seus toques, beijos, sussurros, sorrisos, voz e gemidos o levavam a insanidade. Rotineiramente precisava de uma dose dela, necessitava que Ino estivesse ali para satisfazê-lo, pois apenas ela conseguia esse feito. O ludibriava com facilidade sem qualquer esforço. Ela tinha o dom de lhe dar o xeque-mate e sempre ganhar o jogo!

**-Estou trabalhando!** – respondeu Gaara,olhando os profundos orbes azuis da bonita moça a sua frente.

Ele gostava da cor dos olhos de Ino. Eram como o mar em ressaca lhe puxando cada vez para mais fundo e terminando em impedir que ele continuasse a respirar. Afogava-se na imensidão azul. A kunoichi sabia que tirava o fôlego daquele homem e se divertia com isso, pois mostrava que tinha o controle da situação. Possuía o Kazekage na palma da mão como um ursinho de pelúcia. Ela era a dominadora e ele o dominado!

**-Você pode deixar para fazer isso depois.** - a loira subiu na mesa engatinhando até o ruivo, deslizou os lábios contra a pele fria e masculina. Para sua satisfação escutou o Kazekage suspirar de deleite e visualizou-o fechar os olhos como se aquele gesto o fizesse se deliciar mais afundo na carícia delicada e, ainda assim maliciosa. -** Não gosto de ser a segunda opção, por isso quero brincar agora!**

Não importava quanto trabalho ele tivesse, deixaria tudo de lado apenas para satisfazê-la. Fazia todos os mimos e caprichos daquela mulher.Não se importava em ser o brinquedo favorito, a diversão do momento. Apenas queria sentir!Perto dela não era um monstro, não era o Kazekage, não era um forte shinobi. Ele era apenas um homem! Necessitava daquela "droga" chamada Ino, precisava de mais um trago para se sentir vivo, afinal ela era o seu vício.

A boca adocicada pressionava-se contra a dele pedindo por atenção, e Gaara respondera simultaneamente a acariciando com os próprios lábios. Não era mais inexperiente naquele ramo. Tinha aprendido rápido o que era uma carícia, pela insistência que a loira lhe roubava beijos. Em qualquer hora e lugar, tudo era motivo para atacá-lo apenas por diversão, joguete e capricho de saber que podia arrebatá-lo. O ego de Ino inflava apenas por saber que o inatingível Kazekage era uma presa fácil para ela. Beijos sôfregos, molhados e vorazes: fora dessa maneira que a loira lhe ensinara como beijar. Ino o induzia ao sexo, atiçava-o a ir mais além, afundava-o em desejo. Gaara gostava, pois ela o fazia experimentar afagos.

Da mesa Ino se mudou para o colo do ruivo. Os braços presos em torno do pescoço masculino, acariciando os cabelos ruivos da nuca, provocando arrepios no corpo abaixo de si. A loira deixou um suspiro lhe escapar dos lábios, que esboçavam um sorriso lascivo, ao sentir a boca de Gaara sobre a tez de seu pescoço. Ele se rendera aos encantos dela!

Internamente a loira comemorava a vitória. Mais um joguete se iniciava e ela já desconfiava que o resultado fosse à vitória dela sobre o Kazekage. Era fácil ludibriá-lo: bastava sorrir. Gaara era carente por afeto, um toque mais carinhoso e era o suficiente para encantá-lo. Tão inocente e desprovido de carinho! Ela era quem lhe mostrava o caminho para o pecado, ensinava-o como a paixão podia ser devastadora e luxuriosa.

Já estivera na cama de muitos; Ino era boa no sexo. Ela sabia fazer um homem perder a voz em gemidos; onde tocar para afundá-los no mais profundo delírio. Rainha da sedução, uma reencarnação de Afrodite. Gaara, porém, era apenas dela, não havia tido outras e dificilmente teria. Ino era a única que ele desejava!

Possuía uma lista gradativamente grande de conquista, era dona de muitos ursinhos de pelúcia. Ele era mais um em sua imensa coleção, porém, diferente dos outros, Gaara era seu favorito! Ino não aceitava dividi-lo, exigia exclusividade. Seu brinquedo especial, o ursinho que gostava de levar para cama antes de domir. Não o trocava por nenhum outro, não emprestava a ninguém. Amava seu brinquedinho, cuidando para que ele nunca quebrasse ou fosse perdido, afinal ele era seu mais querido.

Suspiraram e gemeram. As roupas que antes vestiam agora estavam no chão. Não existiam mais barreiras, apenas pele contra pele, calor contra calor. Queimavam! Toques mais impudicos e desesperadores, beijos exigentes e sôfregos, gemidos mais altos e desconexos. Aquele era o momento de se entregarem mais uma vez a lubricidade.

**-Gaara!-** a loira jogou a cabeça para trás rendida à sensação que se apossava de seu corpo ao ser preenchida com voracidade. Gritou o nome do ruivo deixando que sua voz ecoasse pelo recinto. Cravou as unhas com força sobre a pele das costas masculinas arranhando-a agressivamente, como uma represália.

Talvez, na verdade, os papéis fossem trocados e a loira apenas não quisesse admitir a verdade contida na relação dos dois. No fundo sabia que Gaara era seu dono e ela sua concubina. Ino pertencia ao Kazekage mesmo que a ostentação nunca a permitisse confessar. De qualquer forma Gaara não necessitava escutar o que já sabia. Ela era sua vadia! Infelizmente a loira não era exclusiva, mas de qualquer forma ele era seu "cliente" predileto. Somente isso não o contentava, desejava mais, queria que ela fosse unicamente dele, mas no momento bastava apenas ser o preferido.

Vadia de muitos, porém amada intensamente por um. Gaara a amava, e poderia gritar a plenos pulmões. Ino, porém, ignorava o que os olhos dele tentavam declarar. Ela não queria estragar a diversão, se escutasse aquelas três benditas palavras tudo se dissiparia e o que eles tinham deixaria de ser uma brincadeira. Tinha medo de se tornar real, de constatar que novamente amava. Já havia sofrido muitas desilusões e outra para sua coletânea não fazia parte de seus planos. Ela era apenas a "professora", aquela que ensinaria o que era o amor para ele. A primeira e memorável mulher em sua vida, porém não eterna. Ela sabia que estaria para sempre em suas memórias, mas não podia dizer o mesmo do coração. Pra que se iludir? Porque tentar um relacionamento que não teria futuro? Era mais fácil continuarem apenas nos joguetes e assim se enganarem de que não se amavam.

Os quadris se chocavam, os lábios se procuravam, os corpos se reconheciam, o suor fluía. Transavam, treparavam, davam uns malhos, faziam sexo, podiam nomear aquilo que faziam de várias formas, mas a única expressão que se passava na cabeça de ambos era fazer amor. Praticavam com vontade, satisfação, empenho e prazer!

**-Mais rápido!-** pediu a loira, rouca enquanto deixava que mais um gemido indiscreto lhe escapasse dos lábios. Tentava mover o quadril com mais velocidade, queria ser arrebatada com força.

**-Sem pressa!** – o ruivo lhe sussurrou no ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da orelha carinhosamente. As mãos seguravam-na pelo quadril, impedindo que a loira intensificasse os movimentos. Estocadas lentas, fundas e firmes. Tentava ao máximo impedir que o gozo se aproximasse, queria evitar que aquele momento terminasse.

Depois de tudo acabado, Ino faria o de sempre: colocaria a roupa e lhe daria um beijo na testa, em seguida se afastando para procurá-lo novamente apenas quando o tédio tomasse conta de sua rotina, ou quando o desejo lhe aflorasse no corpo.

Porque ela não podia ficar mais um pouco e lhe afagar os cabelos? Ou até mesmo dizer que ele era mais do que um brinquedo favorito? Talvez fosse hora dele se desiludir com aquela destruidora de corações safada e sem escrúpulo que, maldosamente, se divertia com os gemidos que arrancava dos lábios dele. Ou talvez o melhor a fazer fosse deixar de ser passível perante Ino, mostrar que ela era a vadia dele e que Gaara exigia exclusividade.

Apenas por mais alguns minutos continuaram com o vai e vem no enlaço entre os corpos. Os gemidos se tornaram mais desesperadores expondo assim a chegada do ápice. O gozo veio possante, revelando o quanto apreciavam os momentos de sexo. Quanto aos sentimentos: Ino continuava a ignorar! Gaara tinha medo da rejeição, não permitindo assim se confessar.

Continuaram na mesma posição, tentavam amenizar a respiração alterada. O suor que banhava as tez fluíam de um corpo para o outro se misturando aos odores. A fragrância de flores penetrando na pele dele e o cheiro másculo embrenhando-se na pele dela. Os orbes se admiravam, tentavam passar um para o outro, silenciosamente, sentimentos não proferidos, esperavam que entendessem que faziam muito mais do que uma trepada para dissipar o tédio. Aguardavam um deles se pronunciar e, finalmente, por um fim no joguete, dizer que o que possuíam era uma relação concreta onde Gaara era mais do que um brinquedo preferido e Ino era mais do que uma vadia.

Silêncio! Ainda não era o momento, talvez não estivessem totalmente prontos para assumir um relacionamento oficial.

Ino afastou-se do corpo de Gaara. Naquele momento tudo voltou a ser frio e sem graça. O que antes era colorido tornara-se preto e branco. A brisa de verão se tornara uma nevasca agressiva. O que antes aquecia agora congelava. Tudo era tão vazio e sem sentido... mas mesmo assim ela queria continuar afundada naquele poço fúnebre pois assim o risco de sofrer outra desilusão era menor.

A loira vestia as roupas calmamente, o ruivo, porém, terminou de se vestir em minutos. Agora estava sentado no mesmo lugar onde haviam feito amor, admirando a imagem da bonita kunoichi cobrir o corpo esbelto e que ele desejava todos os dias. Após se encontrar inteiramente vestida, Ino virou-se para o ruivo e sorriu. O sorriso que ele rotulava como ensolarado, mas também falso. Ela não era feliz com o jogo que propusera, mas a mesma insistia em continuar com a brincadeira. Aproximou-se do Kazekage e lhe beijou, o costumeiro osculo sobre sua tatuagem que ironicamente significava amor. Gaara não sabia o motivo de ela beijá-lo justamente ali toda vez que terminavam uma transa e ela tinha que partir.

-**Hora de eu ir, baby...** - ela lhe acariciou a face, os olhos azuis brilhando enquanto admirava o bonito perfil do homem a sua frente. Ela vinha com apelidos que, na opinião dele, eram desnecessários, mas que de certa forma eram prazerosos de escutar. **– A gente se vê por ai!**

Ino tentava não formar vínculos com o shinobi de Suna que não fossem carnais, todavia ela não podia mais se enganar, já estava totalmente apaixonada pelo ruivo. Um dia longe dele, sem poder observar os cabelos avermelhados balançando contra ao vento, a tatuagem brilhar sobre a lua, o corpo ficar tenso sobre seus toques, era torturante. Gaara se tornara um vício!

Gaara não se enganava, ele tinha consciência de que a amava. Desejava muito mais do que as migalhas de afeto que a kunoichi de Konoha oferecia. Precisava dela todos os dias em sua cama, ao seu lado lhe tocando, lhe ensinando um pouco mais daquele sentimento... lhe mostrando o que era sentir.

Antes que Ino pudesse abrir à porta, a voz do ruivo soou no local. O mesmo timbre calmo, impassível, porém determinado.

**-Quero que essa noite você vá dormir no meu quarto!**

**-Você não acha que está ficando insaciável?** – a loira de costas sorriu maliciosamente. Ele não podia visualizar o sorriso impudico, porém reconheceu aquele timbre de voz provocador. **- Não sei se vou ter tempo, mas vou dar uma olhada na minha agenda, baby...**

**-Isso não é um pedido, Ino... É uma ordem!-** Ela não soube dizer quando o Kazekage chegou tão perto, mas ele estava ali atrás dela lhe sussurrando próximo ao ouvido em um timbre imperativo.

A loira virou um pouco a cabeça encontrando os profundos olhos verdes do ruivo. Arrepiou-se! Pela primeira vez ele estava no controle e ela rendida em sua sedução. As jogadas haviam mudado e Ino não havia percebido até aquele momento. Gaara lhe dera um "xeque-mate" há muito tempo, porém mantivera-se em silêncio, esperando que ela percebesse o que a cegueira dela não permitiu compreender. Agora, porém, com as "Peças" diante de seus olhos, era impossível não notar que ela havia perdido o controle e o jogo não estava mais em suas mãos.

**-Estarei nos seus aposentos às nove horas!-** foram as últimas palavras da kunoichi antes de se retirar.

Quando a porta se fechou Gaara sorriu. Um sorriso no canto dos lábios, quase imperceptível, porém estava ali, olhando-se atentamente podia ser notado. Fechou os olhos aspirando profundamente o ar, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sexo misturado com o de flores.

Quem na verdade era o viciado? Quem era a droga que contaminava a vida do outro, tornando quase impossível de sobreviver sem alguns beijos e toques? No final talvez ambos fossem viciados... Talvez os dois fossem a droga.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Yare ,Yare, esse foi meu primeiro oneshot por isso talvez não esteja tão bom quanto gostaria,sempre fui melhor para escrever fics em capítulos.O casal escolhido foi Gaara e Ino um dos meus shippers favoritos,eu queria fazer um drama porém não está exatamente um enredo dramático,apenas romântico ou talvez melhor dizendo filosó qualquer forma espero que tenha agradado porque eu quebrei a cabeça para fazer.Não está igual aos hentais que eu normalmente faço,esse foi totalmente menos detalhado hohoh mas é que titia Pink taradona não tava afim de aprofundar o vocabulário da putaria,digamos que esse foi um hentai apenas insinuante.

Agradeço desde já a titia Peeh que betou meu fic.( yehh finalmente consegui uma beta o, e é a tia Peeh moram de inveja hohohohoh)

XD espero ganhar o prêmio, pelo menos de terceiro lugar pois nunca ganhei nada na vida hohoho assim como também nunca participei de concurso kissus e espero reviews ok?Mesmo se forem apenas para dizer "Nossa esse sim foi um fic que tava uma merda!"


End file.
